House Of Drama(season 4)
House of Drama: Ocean City is the fourth season of the Youtube/House Of Drama TV reality television series, House Of Drama. This marks the first time that a season was not being filmed in New Jersey. House The house is located directed in Ocean City, MD on 13706 Wight Street. It's a townhouse with 4, 3 bathrooms and a right on the beach with a beautiful view of the ocean behind them. The townhouse is big enough to fit 12 people in it. Production for the season had to end early because of an impending storm, so the cast was exactly 1 week shy of 3 months in this townhouse. Format A group of seven to eight rebellious young adults, who are between the ages of 18 and 25, moves in a house who try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommates. The roommates must also obey all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in, the main one being no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The roommates cannot intrude a production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. During the show, some roommates may divide the house into cliques, create havoc to satisfy themselves, book parties and hook-up in clubs, go grocery shopping, and try to maintain their personal lives. The roommates are allowed to contact their families and people with whom they are in personal relationship(s) with. The roommates are given a home computer. No television sets were included in the House Of Drama in this or any of the previous seasons. They are also allowed to have frequent visitors to visit them. The roommates in the house are there to co-exist with each other to accomplish specific goals and must tolerate situations in order to "make it" at the end of the season; they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed or voluntarily leaving the show. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the House Of Drama. At the end of the show, some of the cast will change their ways, look at life in a different perspective, builds a back-bone, or becomes a role model which are the key results in the show. In each season, when a roommate is removed or leaves on their own terms, a collage of memorable videos of that roommate is played shortly after their leave. The memorable videos are a collage of situations that the roommate was in or was most notable as. Cast Season 4 is the second season to have eight original roommates, the first season being the previous season'' House Of Drama(season 3). This is the first season to not be filmed in South Jersey, but instead filming moved to Ocean City, Maryland. '''Danielle "Dani" White' became the Season 4 Fan Favorite defeating the runner ups TyShawn Hardley & Karma Jones. 'Original Roommates' Replacement Roommates In each season of the House Of Drama, one or more roommates will be asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or will leave on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance add a new roommate who arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fallen roommate. Duration of cast Notes * 1'')'Jacob''' was removed from the house in Episode 7 after a physical altercation with Karma, Dani, Nick & Zack. * 2'') '''TyShawn' replaced Jacob in Episode 8. * 3'') '''TyShawn' voluntarily left the house in Episode 9 after he got tired of the house messing with him. *''4'') Tiffany, Nick, Davis & Chantal are removed in the season finale after a massive group fight between the remaining roommates. Length In The House Episodes References